Samuel Conrad Mauser
Background Date of Birth: April 20, 1989 Place of Origin: Flagstaff, Arizona, USA Height: 5' 11" Weight: 190lbs Being a delinquent throughout his adolescence, and being a trained US Marine and mercenary, Samuel has years of combat experience under his belt. While he lacks common sense and is often mocked by others for his being dull, he occasionally shows a more intelligent side. Although this is heavily overshadowed by his temperamental and extreme personality. Samuel is an adamant Neo-Nazi, and dislikes many ethnic and religious groups, Jews especially. Unpredictable, violent, megalomaniacal, Samuel is a formidable enemy and extremely dangerous. Childhood and Adolescence (1981-1999) A ruthless killer, Samuel Mauser had lived a normal childhood up until his father became an abusive alcoholic who later was imprisoned for the murder of his wife, Olivia Mauser. His mother gave Samuel Mauser a Colt M1911 .45ACP handgun for his 9th birthday, which Samuel has used to kill many enemies and still uses to this day. Samuel lived a mostly normal life until the murder of his mother, which forced him to live with his grandparents, Kellogg and Beatrice Mauser, whom he lived with for a few years after his graduation from high school. Throughout his academic career, Samuel was teased for his lack of hair and unibrow. This caused his hatred of others to slowly grow. After high school, Samuel lived in Kellogg's RV, getting by with odd jobs. Life as a Mercenary (1999-2001) In 1999, Samuel was married to Magdalena Smith, whom he had 3 children with, 2 of whom died at childbirth. His daughter, Lizzy Mauser, ran away at age 14, after enduring hardships between her parents' precarious marriage. Her whereabouts are unknown. Magdalena had later committed suicide, further driving Sam down the dark road he had been walking since the death of his mother. Later, Samuel took on mercenary work for a private army, the Eastern Washington Skinheads in the United States. Days after the attack on the twin towers, he took a direct job from George W. Bush, in which he went to capture Jibak Rakabaka, however, he was not given the reward he was promised, which caused him to form a vendetta against the USA, which he was once fiercely loyal to. Sam was placed in the US Marines as an order from the judge and was redeployed to Somalia, previously serving in Iraq but being kicked out for trying to mail a weapon to his father's house from Iraq. He performed well as a soldier and had an encounter with Kulasooka in the battle of Al-Shabaab (K.J.R.), in which he disfigured his face with the sole of his shoe. Sam was discharged after murdering a town of civilians in rage. After the fall of the Eastern Washington Skins, Sam moved to Myanmar, where he joined an underground mercenary group that targets people of Rohinga and Thai ancestry, led by Noushad Baqavi and Ashin Wirathu. Later he left as he wanted to return to the US in an attempt to return to his once happy, normal life. Life as a Criminal (2002-2003) In 2001, Samuel, his cousin Jan, and 2 friends, Ron Jackson and Ted Hunt, embarked on a life of crime. In a matter of months, they had graduated from robbing small stores to robbing large depositories successfully. After a botched heist on Bank of America Wall Street, which resulted in Ted's death, and the near capture of the survivors, the 3 had decided to equally split their earnings, and go their separate ways to lay low. In their time, they had stolen hundreds of millions of dollars. Even being rumored to have taken part in the infamous Antwerp Diamond Heist in Belgium. Having more money than what Sam knew what to do with in 5 lifetimes, he had stored it away as he plotted to change the world in his image. Dog Days (2003-2016) From 2003 to 2016, Samuel had moved to Putnam City, Oklahoma, and once again resided in his now deceased grandfather's RV. In these 14 years, Sam rarely left home and was often on the move, almost never going into major cities. In 2005, he reunited with Jan Mauser to travel to Shangri La. Sam claimed their reason for going there was to hunt and kill Monkey Raghu, a former enemy from Sam's Niggerhead Ranch days. While this was mostly true, Sam's real reason for going was to acquire the Focusing Stone, a powerful shrunken meteorite with enough energy to power a major city for centuries. The White Sun (2016-2016) Longing to return to the days of Niggerhead Ranch, Samuel founded the White Sun, a radical American nationalist movement. While the organization flourished and had a great deal of influence across the country, Sam was greatly displeased by the moderate views that were getting mixed in, in addition to disagreements within its chain of command. The members of White Sun conspired to kill Sam, in which they were unsuccessful, and paid with their lives. As many of the White Sun Members lie dead or have defected, Sam stares into the night sky. Believing the world is tainted, that the white race is doomed, he wished that he could find the whitest place in the universe. Soon, he realized he was looking at what he was looking for: the moon. 666 White Moon/ANTNAT and the Great War(2016-Present) Using his funds from his days as a big time bank robber, Sam bribed and funded his way to create a moon base. After its completion, Sam called upon his cousin Jan Mauser to be his 2nd in command, and rebuilt his once great organization after over 2 decades. Soon, White Moon was at war with House Ubongo and Clan Rakabaka. Sam and Jan roamed Somalia in search of Jibak, only to get caught in the war's final battle that ended in a stalemate between all 3 sides. In the battle, Jan was killed by Kookabooki, causing Sam to form a vendetta against Kookabooki as he had never done before. As he looked down on Earth, he saw that the whitest place on the universe was not the Moon, but Antarctica. He ordered what was left of the base to be dismantled and relocated in James Ross Island, Antarctica. Realizing now that they were no longer Moon Nationalists, but Antarctic Nationalists (Samuel had his tribe named "Antarcticans", to not be confused with his enemies who adopted the usage of the name "Antarctic"), he changed White Moon to ANTNAT. ANTNAT continues to grow in size and power as time progresses.